Sasuke's change of heart!
by VikingDane
Summary: Please help me find a better title :S .. Well, my story is about Sakura and Sasuke, who has a change of heart and is beginning to fall for Sakura.  Rated T for future chapters.
1. Beautiful eyes

**Sakura P.O.V**

No way! This can't be happening. It must be a dream or something. "S-sasuke-kun, what a-are you doing?" I said, slowly walking backwards, but he just kept on walking towards me. He had this weird look in his eyes that I had never seen before and he surely wasn't acting like his usual self.

"Why are you walking away from me? You've always liked me, right?" Sasuke asked with a smirk.

I nodded slowly, not really knowing why I even bothered to answer him.

"Then what's the problem?" Sasuke asked.

"Y-you're acting strange, that's the problem." Then all of the sudden I was pinned to the wall of Sasuke's giant house. He had moved so fast, now holding my arms to the wall with his hands and he used the rest of his body to prevent mine from moving.

**A few days earlier.**

**Sasuke P.O.V**

I'm so bored. Every day is the same; wake up in the morning, go to school, go home again and then all over again. I sighed. I walked into the school and someone bumped into me. Who could be so idiotic to not look where they're walking?  
I looked up and saw a pair of very green eyes, her eyes, Sakura Haruno. For a very short second we just looked into each others' eyes.

"Oh, Sasuke. I-I'm sorry." She said, blushing. She had always been crazy about me. Which I don't really understand. I've always treated her with absolutely no respect, though I had to admit that she had very beautiful eyes.

"Hn." I just said and continued walking.

History was the first class Monday morning. Usually I listened to the teacher and took notes in my head, but this time I just stared out in the classroom.  
It was first later I realized that I wasn't just staring into the air, but at Sakura. I noticed it when Ino turned around and then whispered something to Sakura with a huge grin on her face, which made her look back at me with a cute blush on her cheeks.  
Quickly I looked down. Why the hell was I staring at Sakura? That didn't make any sense. I had never even bothered to glare at her. I didn't really care much about her, but why did I suddenly stare at her like that?

Just thinking about this made the heat flow to me cheeks, so I looked down, trying to make it go away.

"Dude, why are you blushing?" Naruto whispered to me.

I glared at him, through my hair without answering.

Finally the class was over and I rushed out of the room with my bag pack in my hand. I had a small break before I had to go to the next class, so I went to the roof to get my thoughts clear. I must be ill or something to be thinking about Sakura like that.  
I shook my head and before I knew it the bell rang. I hurried to my next class; Math.

**Sakura P.O.V**

Oh my god! Did he really..? It can't be true. But I saw myself that he really did look my way, but still that didn't necessarily mean it was me he was looking at.  
I tried to panic down when I walked into my next class; math. And of course I ended up sitting in front of Sasuke. I was restless in my seat. I wondered if he was looking at me again and if he was, why? Maybe I had done something wrong? Maybe it was because I bumped into him this morning.

I took in a deep breath and ripped a piece of paper out of my notebook and wrote: **Why are you staring at me? I haven't done anything!  
**And then I folded the paper and passed it to Sasuke. I could hear him open the paper and after a few seconds I could hear the scribbling of his pencil against the paper.

I felt a poke on my shoulder. I lightly turned around, so our teacher wouldn't notice, and took the paper. On the paper there was written with a beautiful handwriting just beneath what I had written: **What's it to you?**

I quickly wrote back: **Well, I don't like it when someone stares at me, so I would like to know the reason.**  
I gave him the paper again and waited for his reply.

A minute later he gave it back to me. This time he had written: **You know what? It wasn't even you I was looking at. Are you that egotistical?** I opened my mouth in surprise. I don't know what I had been expected, but certainly not this.

**Idiot!** I wrote and smacked the paper down on his table, which made everyone look at me, but I didn't care; I had just been insulted and I wasn't going to accept that.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed it ^^**


	2. Apparantly I'm in love

**Sasuke P.O.V**

I laughed to myself on my way out of the classroom. It was so funny when she had just snapped like that.  
Arrh, what's wrong with me? I'm not supposed to pay attention to her! _Remember, Sasuke, you don't care about her. Not the least bit_, I thought to myself.  
But then again, she _is_ sort of beau… _no!_

I decided that it was best if I just went home, then I wouldn't have to look at her and my thoughts wouldn't be full of her.

When I got home I went to my room to sleep, maybe that would clear my thoughts a bit.

_I was walking down the street when I saw something lying on the sidewalk. When I got closer I could see that it was someONE and not someTHING. I wouldn't say that I panicked, but I felt the urged to run over there to see who it was and what I could do to help. My eyes caught the pink hair immediately. Pink hair? Sakura? No! It couldn't be! I saw her in the school just now and she was fine. What's going on?  
I turned her around so I could see her face. It was pale as a ghost and there was blood on clothes. W-who did this?  
The feelings inside of me were hard to explain. My heart sped up, I felt sort of really sad and at the same time I felt so angry, I wanted to kill the person who'd done this to her so badly._

I woke up sweaty all over, still feeling angry and sad because of the dream. What an annoying dream to have! And I who thought it would clear my head to sleep a bit.  
Why the hell am I so focused on Sakura all of the sudden?

I had to try something else, so I went to the training room on second floor of my house. My family is very wealthy, so we had many things like that in our huge house.

The anger I had in me quickly went away when I started boxing, but the sadness was still there, it was a different sadness though. I wasn't exactly sure _why_ it was different, it just was.

"I thought I heard you in here." I heard someone behind me say. I turned around and saw Itachi. "So, why are you in here training all of the sudden? It's been a long time since you've last trained."

"Well, I'm a bit frustrated at the moment, okay?" I snapped at Itachi.

"What's wrong then?" Itachi sounded worried.

"I'm not sure."

"Tell me about it and maybe I can help you find out what's really wrong?" Itachi walked towards me with a brotherly smile.

"Well…okay…" I hesitated for a moment then I started talking. "This morning I bumped into Sakura and saw her eyes and ever since I've been thinking of her. It's driving me insane. I've even dreamed about her."

"Awww. That's not something to be frustrated about, you're just having a crush on her, that's all or maybe you're actually already in love with her."

"Me? In love with…with Sakura? That can't be possible." I said, with a glare at Itachi.

"Tsk, tsk. Don't deny the facts, Sasuke. 1. You've been thinking about her all day. 2. You've dreamed about her—"

I cut him off. "And stared at her." I can't believe it. Am I really in love with Sakura?

"Aww, you ARE in love." Itachi couldn't stop teasing me. It was rather annoying actually.

"Leave me alone." I shot one last glare at Itachi and left the room to take a shower.

_In love with Sakura, huh?_ I thought while stepping into the shower. _I guess it's not that bad. I mean, she _is_ beautiful and her eyes are like green gems, sort of. Now that I know it's because I'm in love with her I have to make her mine._

After 5 minutes I stepped out of the shower with a smirk. I'd thought my plan through and I would soon put it to work. (?)


	3. Working together

**Sakura P.O.V**

The first thing I did next morning when I got to the school was to look for Sasuke. I wanted an apology and some way or another I was going to get it. Yesterday I wasn't able to get him to apologize to me, because he went home early for some reason.

I walked around in the schoolyard before classes started. After a while I saw him walk into the school grounds and I started to walk towards him and I noticed that he was walking towards me too. Weird.  
When I reached him I demanded: "I want an apology!"

"An apology, huh?" He smiled! But why?

"Yeah, you insulted me yesterday and I refuse to put up with that. So… apologize!" I crossed my arms and looked him into the eyes. It was hard not to look away, because of the look he had in his eyes. So confident.

Sasuke lifted his hand, placed it on my cheek and said: "I'm sorry, Sakura." His lips were formed in a wry smile, while he looked deep into my eyes. I blushed hard.  
Then he winked at me and walked past me in to the school.

Was he making fun of me or something?

**Sasuke P.O.V**

I smirked to myself. Part of the plan had worked perfectly. She blushed so much that is was close to being funny.  
Second part of my plan was going to start in a few minutes. I knew we were going to work in pairs in our English class and it was going to be easy to manipulate the teacher to let me and Sakura work together on the assignment.

Just before class I talked to our teacher before she went in. "I know how good Sakura is at English so I would like to work with her on the assignment to learn from her." I'd always had a good influence on all of our teachers. I could make them do almost anything for me.

"I understand." She nodded and I went into the classroom followed by her. I sat down in my chair with a smirk and waited for her to read up the pairs, who were going to work together.

"Now, class. You know you're going to work on an assignment for the next week and I will now tell you who you're going to work with.  
Ino and Temari, Kiba and Hinata, Naruto and Shino, TenTen and Neji, Choji and Shikamaru, Sakura and Sasuke." **(A/N: You have to imagine the rest of the names yourself, 'cause I'm not good with names :b )**

I watched Sakura as our names were said. Her mouth fell open in surprise.

"You should go into your groups now and when you have found out what you're going to work with you find me and tell me. Understood?"

Everyone in the class nodded.

I got up from my seat and walked to Sakura. She was still frozen in surprise, so I shook her shoulder lightly. "Come on. Let's go find out what we're going to work with."

"R-right." She said and rose.

We went to the library to search.

"So, what do you want to work with?" I asked her. I had an idea of my own if she didn't have anything. Smirk!

"I-I don't know, really." She didn't look at me, which surprisingly annoyed me pretty much.  
I put my hand on her chin to lift up her head. "Will you please look at me when we talk to each other?"  
If she blushed before, it was nothing compared to now.

"O-of course."

"Good." I let go of her chin. "I've got an idea to our project. Body anatomy."

"B-body a-anatomy?"

"Yeah. It should be easy enough if we work together." I knew she would misunderstand what I said, which of course was a part of my plan.


	4. Sasuke's house

**Sakura P.O.V**

Was he seriously suggesting body anatomy?

_Inner Sakura: This is our chance!_

Oh, shut up, will you?

_Hm!_

"So? What do you say?" Sasuke asked and I looked up at him. I didn't want to risk him doing what he did before. It was too embarrassing!

"Um… Okay… Body anatomy it is." I tried to sound like I thought it was an interesting subject.

"Well, then let's find some books." He smirked all of the sudden. "Unless you think we can manage without?"

I opened my eyes wide. What?

Then he burst out in laughter. He was just trying to embarrass me even more. That jerk!

**Sasuke P.O.V**

Oh, this was so perfect! I was still laughing like hell, when she gave me a look that could kill. Not good! But I just couldn't stop.  
"Sorry, I couldn't help it." I cleared my throat to completely stop laughing. "Hmm. If we just look for some books now, we can work on it at my place?"

"O-okay." Then she walked away from me and in between two bookshelves. I did the same.

When we were done, we had found approximately 10 books each.

"Let's go back to class." Sakura said. She was always nervous about being late for class and all that stuff or maybe it was because she was too embarrassed to be alone with me anymore.

Two more classes and the last part of my plan was going to be put to action.

Finally there were only 5 minutes left of school.

4

3

2

1

End of school – Finally!

"Sakura, let's go." I said to her. I saw Ino gaping at us and thereafter whispering something to Temari.

She nodded and started to walk out of the school yard. I walked a few steps in front of her to show her the way.  
On the way to my house she didn't say one single word. Nervous, I guess. 10 minutes later we were standing in front of my door.  
Then I turned to face Sakura.

"What is it, Sasuke?" She asked and cocked her head. (?)

"Nothing in particular." I said, taking a step closer to her while she stepped away from me towards the wall. She didn't seem conscious about the fact that she was about to be cornered.

"S-sasuke-kun, what a-are you doing?" I couldn't help but notice the fact that she said 'kun' at the end of my name. How annoying!

"Why are you walking away from me? You've always liked me, right?" I asked with a smirk.

She nodded slowly. To think she actually admitted it and that she actually replied.

"Then what's the problem?" I pressed further.

"Y-you're acting strange, that's the problem." Why couldn't she just admit that she wanted me to do this? Her face clearly showed that she wanted me to kiss her.  
I quickly pinned her to the wall, my hands holding hers to the wall and I used the rest of my body to make sure she couldn't escape, which I bet she really didn't want to. Then I moved my face to hers, until our lips were an inch apart.

"You want me to kiss you, right? No matter what I'll do it anyway." I whispered to her.

Before she could reply to my answer I kissed her. At first she didn't move, and then I felt her lips responding. I moved my hands downward; down her arms, then the sides of her breasts and I stopped my hands on her hips.  
Now that her hands were free she put them around my neck. I pressed myself closer to her body, feeling her pressing her hips against me.

I got the weirdest feeling inside my body, but it was still _very_ nice.

After standing like that for a few moments, Sakura put her hands on my chest and pushed me away. "Let's get inside before someone sees us." On both of her cheeks was a deep red color and she looked down and away from me.  
I let go of her, unwillingly, and opened the door. It was a good thing that no one was home.


	5. Confession

**Sakura P.O.V**

What just happened? He kissed me and now I'm in his room!

_Finally my dream is coming true!_

Shut up! This is just weird. Even though I must admit that it felt great kissing him.

I turned to Sasuke. "Did you lose a bet or something?"

"Not at all. I've just realized how amazingly beautiful and sweet you are." He moved closer to me. I didn't know if I should believe him or not. It sounded true enough, but it was still Sasuke who said it and it's just impossible that he would do something like this of his own free will.

"Okaaay… Who made you do this?" I asked. I was sure that all of this wasn't his idea.

Sasuke sighed. "No one. Is it so hard for you to believe that I'm in love with you?"

In love? Really? "Yeah. It's extremely hard to believe."

"What do I have to do to make you believe me?" He asked and looked at me, not smirking anymore.

I thought about it for a while, and then I said: "Announce it to the whole school that you're in l-love with me." I crossed my arms.

"Is that all?"

"Yes. Because if you don't dare to do it, then it's proof that this is all a setup to make me look stupid. And IF you do it, then I know it might be true, because you wouldn't embarrass yourself that much if you had just lost a bet."

"Okay then. I'll do it tomorrow. Over the speakers." Then he just smirked again. I don't know if it was to hide the embarrassment, but one thing I was sure about: I was looking forward to hearing what he had to say the next day.

The rest of the day, believe it or not, we just worked on our project. At 6 o'clock I went home.

**The next day**

Just when I reach the school I saw Sasuke leaning up against the wall. SO HOT! Now, now, Sakura, control yourself.  
I walked past him as if I hadn't seen him, but he grabbed my shoulder causing me to stop.

"When do you want me to confess my love to you to the rest of the school?" He asked with that annoying, yet sexy smirk of his.

"Now would be great."

"Okay then. Be prepared to fall in love with me even more." He winked at me and walked into the school.

I couldn't believe it. He was actually going to do it! And I had to hear it, so I hurried into the school, waiting for him to… confess!

A minute or so later the principle spoke over the speaker. How in the world did he manage to get permission? Usually no one was allowed to. "Hello, students. Sasuke Uchiha would like to give you all a message."

"I have an announcement to make. It's about Sakura Haruno. I haven't treated her with respect and I have mocked her in the past. But a few days ago I had a revelation. I accidentally bumped into her, I shot one glance at her and I saw the most beautiful green gem-like eyes I have ever seen. And since then I haven't been able to think or look at anything else but her. Sakura… please believe me when I say that I am deeply in love with you."

My mouth fell open. What a confession!  
Everyone around me was staring at me (Well, the girls were more like giving me death glares), while I myself was staring, shocked, at the loudspeakers until someone grabbed my arm.

"How much did you pay him to say that?" One of the girls said.

"What do you mean? I haven't given him any money. I'm surprised myself that he actually said all that." I said, trying to defend myself.

_HID HER, INSTEAD OF JUST STANDING THERE!_

"LIAR! I'll bet yo…" Then suddenly the girl flew away from me, landing hard on the floor.

"She's not a liar and she didn't pay me anything. Everything I said a minute ago is true. Every single word. And if you ever touch Sakura again, and I mean if you even stroke her with a single hair, then I. will. beat. you. up!" The last five words came out through gritted teeth. He gave the girl a last glare before he turned around and pulled me with him.  
When I realized he was pulling me out of the school grounds I tried to make him stop. "Sasuke, stop. Where are we going?"

He actually stopped when I told him to. Then he answered my question. "We're ditching."

"What? We can't ditch school." I said in protest.

"Yes, we can. I've already done what I came to school for, so let's go."

"But aren't we going to get in trouble?" When I said that he half smiled, half smirked. I wonder what he was thinking of.  
He let go of my hand and wrapped his arms around my waist. "Of course we're not going to get in trouble. Don't forget that I'm a master at manipulating the teachers."

I looked at him hesitantly. "Um… okay."

"Come on."

"Wait." I stopped him again. "Are we going on a d-d-date then?" I couldn't help but stutter at the word date and I could feel my face going red too.

"That's exactly what we are." He kissed both of my red cheeks and then he put one arm around my waist as we started walking to wherever he had planned.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sasuke P.O.V**

I hadn't really planned anything. Everything had been a sort of spur-of-the-moment-thing (A/N: Is that correct? Or?)and I didn't really have any particular place I wanted to go to. Well, one place, but I would have to be extremely lucky if she agreed.

"So, where would you like to go?" I asked her.

"Hmm… I don't know, really. Don't you have any ideas yourself?"

"I have an idea, alright, but you would never agree to that."

She pretended not to know what I was talking about. "Come on. What is it?" She would have succeeded if it wasn't because her cheeks were so red.

"Hmm, I'm better at show than tell." I said as I saw a stone wall up ahead and when we reached it I pushed her up against it like yesterday. It was more fun to tease her, when I knew she couldn't escape.

"S-sasuke, w-what are you doing? We're in public here. It's embarrassing.

"So? It's not our fault if someone looks at us." I began kissing her neck and biting lightly once in a while. I let my hands slide down her body; from around her waist to her hips.  
I moved my lips from her neck to her mouth. They were so soft and warm. When I did so, I also moved my hands to her inner thighs. She jumped a bit and blushed a lot. Then I slowly moved one of my hands up towards her more private parts and placed my hand there. To tease her I moved my hand away again after a few seconds.

Her facial expression was driving me crazy and way more turned on than I had planned.  
Her hands were placed on my chest; I guess she originally had placed them there to push me away, but now they were holding on to my shirt. I took her hands and pinned them to the wall and whispered to her: "Come home with me?" It came out sort of as a question.

She shook her head. "No."

"Please." I began kissing her neck again. To think that I was actually begging!

"I-I'm not r-ready yet." Arh! In spite of what she was saying, the sound of her voice was really arousing!

"But I want you now!"

"I-I can't, Sasuke."

I sighed, then took a deep breath and let go of her.  
"Okay, I'll wait. But please don't make me wait for a long time?" Again with the begging!

"I won't, just until I'm ready. If you wait patiently, then maybe I'll be ready sooner than later." (A/N: Can you even say that?)

**Sorry that it's a bit short this time, but my imagination/creativity is a bit off these days -.-"  
**


	7. The first real date

**Sakura P.O.V**

We were finally going out on our first real date. Sasuke had asked me out for dinner, but he hadn't told me where we were going, then we were going to watch a movie in the cinema and after that we had planned to go to his place, depending on when the movie was over.  
I had just taken a shower and I only had half an hour left to get ready. I decided to start with taking on my clothes, which I had already picked out the day he asked me out. The fact that I didn't know where we were going to eat was kind of a problem, but I had chosen something that was not too ordinary and not too fancy either: Leggings, a black skirt that stopped mid-thigh, a white shirt blouse and my white ballerina shoes.

My mom knocked on the door to the bathroom, where I was trying to find the right hairstyle. "What is it?" I asked loud enough for my mom to hear through the door.

"Sasuke is here."

"What? Already?" I looked at the clock on my phone. Shit! When he had said 6 o'clock, he really meant it! "Umm. Tell him, I'll be ready in a few minutes."

"Okay."

As I had said, I was ready in a few minutes. I ended up just letting my hair hang loose. I walked out in the hallway, where Sasuke was waiting. He looked more handsome than usual, if that was even possible. He was wearing black jeans and a deep blue shirt. What made him hotter than usual was that he had unbuttoned the two upper buttons. I couldn't help but blush a bit.

"Shall we go?" Sasuke asked, when I didn't say anything.

"Um, yeah. Let's go" I took my jacket, before opening the door.

Sasuke followed and walked beside me to his car. He opened the passenger door for me and closed it again, when I got in. When he got in himself, he started the car and began driving.

"So, Sasuke, where are we going?" I asked, getting more curious by the minute.

"You'll have to wait until we're there to find out." Hm!

When he finally stopped the car and I looked out of the window, I saw a fancy 5-stared restaurant. My mouth fell open. "Sasuke…this must have been expensive."

"Yeah, well… it doesn't really matter much." He shrugged and got out of the car and so did I. I started to walk towards the doors of the restaurant, but Sasuke grabbed my hand and pulled me backwards, into his arms. "It's been half an hour since our date began and I think I want my hello-kiss now." He said, smirking.  
He pulled my face upwards and leaned down to embrace my lips with his.  
I didn't realize until now that I'd actually REALLY missed his kisses.  
After a while we had to part, because of that stupid need of air.  
Sasuke kissed my cheek once, then took my hand and we walked into the restaurant.

Half an hour later we sat at our reserved table with our main dish. I was eating something called Chicken Jalfrazi Curry with pilau rice and mini naan bread and sasuke was having Asian Platter with Chicken satay.

"You really didn't have to spend so much money on this. I would have been happy with a romantic dinner at your place or something like that." I told him. Yes, a romantic dinner with just the two of us alone would have been nice.

"Don't you like the food?" He asked.

"That's not it. It tastes really good, but I would prefer being alone together, than in a crowded place like this."

"Are you still hungry?" He asked, like he hadn't heard me, or something.

"No, not really. Why?" After eating a big portion of soup and the main dish I couldn't squeeze one more bite down.

"Waiter!"

"Yes, sir?" The waiter said.

"The check, please."

"I'll be right back, sir." The waiter bowed slightly and walked away. A minute, or so, later he was back with the check.

Sasuke paid and we left.

"We have an hour before the movie starts, what do you wanna do?" He asked me.

"Hmm. We could find a quiet place and just… talk."

"Sounds good to me."

We got into the car and drove around to find a place with peace and quiet. We never found a place where we could be alone and by the time we reached our own town there was only a quarter left until the movie began. We had already reserved and paid the tickets, and it would be a waste of money to skip out on it, so we drove toward the cinema.

When we finally found our seats and the movie began, I found that I couldn't concentrate on it. Sasuke was so close to me and as I have already mentioned he looked so much hotter tonight than ever.  
My eyes kept flickering to his face. Why the hell did we decide on watching a movie here and not at one of our places?  
My whole body was so stiff, because I was so damn conscious of him being so close to me. And why was he so calm? Couldn't he show just a little bit that he was conscious of me too? He could at least hold my hand or something! I sighed.  
And not even 2 seconds after that I felt his hand on my thigh. I could feel my cheeks getting hot. Great! I'm blushing! At least it was dark in the giant room.

His hand moved up further on my thigh. "What are you doing? We're in public!" I whispered.  
Sasuke looked at me then. It was hard to see, but I was sure that he had that annoying, yet sexy smirk going on.  
"It's dark in here, so nobody can see it anyways. And the movie is loud too, so they can't hear anything either."  
My hand automatically moved up to my face, which made me look shy. "C-can't you wait… till we get out of here?" I asked shyly, not wanting anyone to see (or hear) when we had our 'moments'.

He moved his head to my ear. "Not when you're this close to me." His breath tickled my ear.  
Sasuke placed small kisses all the way over my cheek to my mouth. He cupped my face with the hand he had had on my thigh as he kissed me. The way he kissed me made it clear to me that he took my feelings about doing this in public serious; he made sure that no one would be able to hear it. It was actually nice being kissed this way. Slowly and gently, yet still with a lot of feelings.

And suddenly the light went on and the movie was over. We had kissed almost through the whole movie and I could feel that my lips were really sore.

After that we drove to Sasuke's place, kissed a bit more and just before we went to bed he looked at me so tenderly. It was rare for him to show emotions with his face, so now I really felt special to him.  
We were both lying in his bed; he was lying behind me with his arm around me.

**A/N: Here is a long chapter, because I think I owe you that ^^**

**I found the 'main dishes' in the story on the internet, so I don't know what they consists of and if they're is edible at all :S :b**


	8. The note

**Sasuke P.O.V**

I woke up early the next morning, still with Sakura in my arms, except that she had turned around during the night. She looked adorable when she was sleeping. I stroke her cheek with my hand, which made her snuggle closer to me.

I looked at the watch on the wall to see that it was a quarter past seven. I suddenly remembered that it was a school day, so I woke up Sakura.  
At least it was Friday tomorrow.

Sakura opened her eyes slowly.

"Morning." I said, smiling to her.

"Morning." She replied and stretched, while yawning. "What time is it?"

"Quarter past seven." I answered shortly.

"That late?" She sat up quickly. "We have to get ready for school." She jumped out of the bed to find her clothes and went into the bathroom.

Not more than a minute later she came out again. "You're still in bed? Hurry and get ready."

"We still have forty minutes." I said, but got out of bed anyway.

"Oh, yeah. Sasuke, we still need to make our project. We haven't even started yet. And we're supposed to return it on Monday." Then she stopped walking around my room. "What about my bag? We have to get that too. I can't go to school without my bag." She looked at me. "Why are you still just standing there?"

I sighed and walked towards her. "Relax, Sakura. We'll make it on time, okay?"

"But you're still only wearing boxers."

I wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed her on her forehead. "Relax." I said again. "I'll make sure you won't be late for school. You trust me, right?"

"Yeah." I could feel her relaxing in my arms. "But will you please get dressed now?"

"Okay, okay." I gave her a quick kiss on her lips and then went to my closet.

A quarter later we were holding in Sakura's driveway. She hurried inside to get her bag and a few minutes later we were on the road again. 7:50 we were holding in the school parking lot. "See, we made it perfectly on time."

We both got out of the car and into the school. "I'll see you in class. I need to go to my locker first." She said. I wouldn't allow her to go before I'd kissed her, so I pulled her into my arms and kissed her like I had done it in the middle of the movie yesterday.  
When I let go of her, she had this dreamy look in her eyes. She said bye and went to her locker.

**Sakura P.O.V**

He was such a great kisser (Well, he still is). I opened my locker when I reached it and a little note fell to the floor. I picked it up and saw that something was written on it:

You are the cherry blossom

that grows in my heart.

Seeing you with another guy

makes it ache.

Please be mine,

and forget that freak.

What was this? Some sort of a love letter? Well, it couldn't be from Sasuke, because he has no reason to write this, and the only guy I have is Sasuke, so why would he write that seeing me with another guy made his heart ache.

I wonder who wrote it. One thing I was sure of was that I wouldn't allow Sasuke to see this. He would freak out and try to find the person who put this in my locker.

I took my history books out of my locker and hurried to get to class. When I got there I sat down next to Sasuke. Luckily I got there just before our teacher.

History was one of the most boring subjects, but I took notes anyway. I wanted to get a good grade, even though I hated it.

"Why were you gone for so long?" Sasuke whispered to me.

"I wasn't gone for that long."

"Your locker is just around the corner. It doesn't take 10 minutes to go to your locker and back here."

"I just couldn't find the books I was looking for, that's all." I shrugged and looked back into my book.

"You know I'll find out if you're lying to me." Damn it!

"I'm not lying." I whispered firmly.


	9. Silence

**Sasuke P.O.V.**

We decided to go to Sakura's place after school to work on our project.  
When we reached her room I began taking out some of the books we had borrowed from the library, as did she.  
I looked over at her bag when I saw something white fall to the floor. I picked it up and saw that a ridiculous kind of love confession was written on it. What the hell?  
My eyes shot up to meet hers.

"What is this?" I asked, holding the paper firmly in my hand.

"It's—" She didn't manage to get any more words over her lips before I interrupted her.

"Is this why it took you so long this morning? You were exchanging love letters with someone?" My eyes were on fire. She actually looked kind of scared.

"No. I didn't exchange _anything _with _anyone_. The letter just fell out of my locker when I opened it."

That sounded too much as an excuse to be true. "Am I supposed to believe that?" I raised my eyebrows.

"Why would I be lying? I'm perfectly happy with you by my side. I don't want anyone else."

"Then do you have _any_ idea of who could have written it?"

"No." Then she sighed for some reason.

Sighing myself I went back to where I sat before, crushing the paper in my hand. What if she was lying? What if she was actually in love with someone else?

**Sakura P.O.V.**

We didn't get anything done yesterday and Sasuke never said a single word after he found the letter, not even when he went home. I mean, a simple "goodbye" or "see you" would have been fine.  
The whole weekend I didn't hear anything from Sasuke. He didn't call me or text me. I even tried to call _him_, but he didn't answer. I also tried to get a hold of him at his place, but he wasn't there.

But Monday morning Sasuke actually came to get me. When he knocked on the door and I opened it, my eyes widened in surprise.

"Hurry up and get your things."

"M… My things?" I asked, confused.

He sighed. "Your schoolbag."

"Oh. Right." I ran to my room to get my bag.

On our way to school Sasuke was quiet once again. And when we reached school, he put his arm around me, possessively and every time a guy past by he would glare at them with lightning in his eyes.


	10. Tell the truth!

**Sakura P.O.V.**

"What's with you?" I asked him. He had ignored me all weekend and now he was holding on to me, possessively.

"What? I'm your boyfriend. Aren't I allowed to hold my arm around you?"

"That's not what I meant, and you know that. You've ignored me all weekend and now you're so damn possessive. It's like no one is allowed to talk to me. I have friends, you know." I said, hoping he could hear the seriousness in my voice.

"I don't want anyone to think they can take you away from me."

I sighed, took his hand and pulled him into an empty classroom. I brushed my hand over his cheek and said: "Look, Sasuke, I told you before the weekend that I only want you. And as long as I feel like that, nobody is going to take me away. Do you understand?"

He nodded and placed his hand over mine. "But if you get another note then tell me."

"Only if you promise not to hurt the person who's giving me these notes."

"I promise." Sasuke sighed and then suddenly he looked away and I'm positive that I detected a small blush on his cheeks. "It's just… I love you and… to lose you would be... well, you know." I loved when Sasuke expressed his feelings, even though he didn't use many words, it still made me feel special; because it was so rare for him to do so.  
"Yeah, I know." I looked at him tenderly. "I love you too."

Sasuke put his one hand on my cheek and the other one on the back of my neck. Then he kissed me. This kiss was so very different from all the other kisses. It was slow and caring, there was so much feeling in this kiss; it almost made me cry, purely out of happiness.

"Sasuke?" I said in a whisper.

"Yes?"

"There's something that worries me."

"And what is that?"

I hesitated a bit before answering and ended up saying something entirely different than what I had planned. "Our Project. We're not done and it's due today."

Then Sasuke let go of me. "I've just told you that I love you to the point of hurting someone, and you're worried about our project?" He sighed heavily. "Come on!" He took my hand and tried to pull me out of the classroom, but I pulled my hand back.

"Wait, Sasuke, that… that wasn't what I wanted to say."

"Then what is it?" He was annoyed. It rang clearly in his voice.

"This weekend… what were you doing? Why didn't you call me back or anything?" I looked at the floor; I didn't dare to look him in the eyes. I knew that he would hate me if I pried, but this – in a way – _did_ have something to do with me.

"I was just at home, um… thinking." this time he looked away.

My eyes automatically searched for his now, because I knew he was lying. "Don't lie. I went to your house, and you weren't there. You want _me_ to tell the truth, now it's your turn to do the same."

"I'll tell you. Just not right now."

"I've been worried sick the whole weekend, wondering if you were doing something stupid. So yes, you will. If you want me to remain your girlfriend that is."

**AN: I know it's short… I know, I know .. But I simply don't know how to continue this story :S**


	11. AN  PLEASE READ

Hey - I was wondering if anyone wanted to continue this story? Because I am SO stuck .. PM me if you want to ^^ Please ..


	12. AN

Okay .. So I've decided to continue myself after all .. But I'm still stuck, so I was thinking that you guys might have som ideas as to what could happen next in this story ? I'm open to all ideas ^^


	13. What the Hell !

**Sasuke P.O.V.**

Just as I opened my mouth to answer her, the bell rang in the hallways. "I'll tell you after class, okay?"

"You promise?" She crossed her arms and looked at me skeptically.

I nodded and gave her a chaste kiss on her cheek before I went to class.

I sighed. *She's definitely gonna get pissed.* I thought as I sat down on a chair in the classroom.

As usual when you dread something in the very near future the time goes by incredibly fast, so in less than a minute the bell would ring.

I packed my stuff and left the classroom to find Sakura. I went to wait by her locker, 'cause that would be the easiest way to find her, since I didn't know where her first period of the day was.

After a few minutes of waiting I saw her walking towards me.

"Ready to tell me what you did?"

I sighed. Why the hell couldn't she just let it go? "Come." I said while taking her hand to lead her to the back of the gym, where we could talk in private. I didn't really need anyone else to know what I had done.

"So?" She stood in front of me with her hands placed on her hips.

I sighed once again. "I beat up a few guys from school."

Her mouth formed an 'o'. "Why the hell would you do that?"

"I wanted to find out who wrote you that letter."

"And you couldn't find another way to do that?" She asked, skeptically.

"You know how I am."

"Yeah, unfortunately. But you could've – oh I don't know – _talked_ to them instead?" she said, the anger still present in her otherwise sweet voice.

"If you don't like how I am, maybe we shouldn't be dating." I didn't mean that, it kind of just slipped out. But she made me so fucking mad in that moment.

"What? So just because I comment on what you did you don't want to date me?" She said and snorted. "But if that's what you want, then fine. We're over!" She turned around and walked away from me.

*W-what? No, no, no, no, no, no! This cannot be happening!*

"Sakura, stop!" I hurried after her and grabbed her wrist. "I'm sorry, okay? I'm sorry! It just slipped out. I don't want this to end."

When she turned around to face me I saw tears rolling down her cheeks. I immediately pulled her into a hug. "I'm sorry. I don't want this to end. Ever" I whispered.

She wrapped her arms around me and I knew she had accepted my apology and that she was sorry too.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I arrived late to class, since the recess only lasted 5 minutes and I used every minute on talking with Sakura.

"Uchiha—"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm late, I know." I told the teacher before he could state the obvious himself. I took my seat and once again I waited for the time to pass. Every class without Sakura was just boring. And besides, I get straight A's anyway, so no need to worry.

During class I looked out the window and the sight that met my eyes was very surprising. Sakura was outside in the yard talking to someone, but I couldn't see who, because whoever it was was hidden behind a wall, out of sight from where I was. There was something odd – or even wrong – about this. Sakura _**never**_ skipped class.  
I kept an eye on her the rest of the class.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Finally it was time for lunch.

I assumed that Sakura would already be in the cafeteria, so that's where I went first to look for her.

She wasn't there. Of course, that's just my luck.

Then I looked everywhere else, but she was nowhere to be found. *Sakura, where the fuck are you?*

I went back to the cafeteria. "Ino! Where's Sakura?" Ino and Sakura had every class together so she had to know where Sakura was, right?

"No idea, she wasn't in class."

"Hn.." I turned around and decided to skip the rest of the day. If Sakura wasn't anywhere to be found, I was going to look for her. She wouldn't just go home without telling me, not to mention skip class.

Before leaving school grounds I tried to call her, but as expected she didn't pick up. *Damnit! What the hell happened to her?*


End file.
